Maybe Too Many Coconuts
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Victorious. Tori is looking for Sikowitz and when she hears a noise, she finds something that will affect her. When Sikowitz is lying there motionless will she know what to do?


It was just another day at Hollywood Arts High school and Erwin Sikowitz was in his class room dancing around on the little stage where his classes usually performed. He was all alone as it was lunch time and everyone was getting their lunches. He had his Michael Jackson cd in the CD player that was on a chair nearby and he was dancing in time to the music. He had been dancing around for a while now and he was a little bit tired so he was going to stop once the song 'Bad' had ended.

When the song came to the end, he stopped dancing panting slightly and went over to the empty chair closest to him. He sat down in the seat trying to catch his breath as he grabbed his bottle of cold water and downed it all quickly. He put the bottle back on the floor and then put his hands through his sweaty hair, well the hair he had left anyway, tangling his fingers slightly.

He wiped his forehead on the back of his hand, collecting the sweat and he looked at his watch. He had been dancing for half an hour so far and he only had twenty minutes of his lunch left. He got up from the chair and went to the other chair to take his cd out of the CD player. When he reached it, he went to get his cd when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. He winced at the pain and his left arm felt funny, so he left the cd then went to go back to an empty chair to sit down. He didn't even get back to the chair when he felt another pain.

He gasped as he was finding it harder to breathe and he clutched his chest with his left hand as he held on to the closest chair with his right hand for support. He was getting dizzy and he could hear ringing in his ears then he felt himself hit the floor. The pain in his chest was definitely from his heart and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He knew it might be possible even though he was really healthy and he hadn't had this problem before. He wondered if it had been caused by his coconut drinking earlier in his lesson before lunch. He screamed out as the pain increased, clutching his chest and then everything went black.

Meanwhile Tori had just came from her locker in search of Sikowitz as she needed his help with her acting excercise that he had told her to work on. She had searched outside, the hallways of the school and she hadn't found him.

Then she remembered his class room and she turned around to walk in that direction. She walked down the long never ending hallways of the school and she was getting nearer when she heard an agonising scream. She instantly panicked as it sounded like the person who had screamed was in pain and she knew she would have to find out what was going on.

As she approached the class room door, she pushed it open and stepped inside cautiously. The room was in silence as she walked further in to it. She looked around to see nothing at all but then she looked on the floor to see someone lying on it. She quickly moved around the chairs to see her favourite teacher Sikowitz lying face down, then she dashed over to his unmoving form.

"Sikowitz!" Tori shouted.

She dropped to her knees beside him, turning him on to his back from lying face down. Once he was on his back she saw his eyes were closed, and she brought up her hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond.

"Sikowitz, can you hear me?" Tori asked.

With no response she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she blanched. She sat back and put two shaking fingers under his jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she didn't feel the slightest beat under her fingers she panicked as this was the man that was her teacher.

She didn't know what to do as she stared at the teacher's lifeless form. She remembered taking some first aid courses a while back, but she couldn't remember anything. She knew certain things but the rest was just a blur as she desperately tried to remember. She knew she needed to call an ambulance and she quickly reached in to her pocket for her cell phone and she pressed in the 3 digit number she needed. It rang for a moment before someone answered and Tori looked at her teacher.

"Los Angeles emergency services, will you be requiring the fire brigade, the hospital or the police?" The calm woman asked.

"Hospital," Tori replied quickly.

"Los Angeles general hospital, please state your emergency," The man asked.

"My teacher, Mr Sikowitz, isn't breathing and he doesn't have a pulse. I'm at Hollywood Arts High school, please send someone quick," Tori said, slightly panicked.

"A unit is on the way Miss. Do you know what happened?" The man asked calmly.

"No. I just got here and found him like this. What should I do?" Tori replied.

"Okay, do you know how to administer CPR?" The man asked.

Then she remembered everything she had learnt, it was 30 compressions and then two breaths. She realised she hadn't replied and she quickly responded to the man.

"Yes I do," Tori answered.

"Well I need you to stay calm and administer CPR until help arrives, okay?" The man asked.

"Okay," Tori replied.

She quickly hung up dropped her cell phone next to her and moved closer to her unresponsive teacher. She put one hand on Sikowitz's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing her fingers together. She leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground; she locked her elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on Sikowitz," Tori urged.

As she applied more pressure on his chest, she panted slightly and sweat began to form on her brow. When she reached 30, she hunched over Sikowitz's face, lifted his neck, levered back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Tori took a deep breath and pushed down on his chin, before sealing his rough lips with her own. She had never imagined that she would have to do this and his facial hair tickled her face. One, two breaths were blown in to his mouth and Sikowitz's cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees, beginning compressions again.

Her arms stayed straight as she pushed down hard on his chest, then she felt something crack and she flinched at the sound. When she got to 30 once more, she gave two breaths and then checked for a pulse at his she didn't find one, she continued with the cycle panting as she was exhausted. She wanted to rest and wait for help to arrive, but if she did that, Sikowitz might not stand a chance at coming back to life.

At that moment though the door of the class room flew open and two paramedics were running towards her. As they joined her on the floor she moved aside watching everything closely. She saw them checking for a pulse and then the woman paramedic removed Sikowitz's shirt to reveal his bare chest. As she watched them she saw them attaching pads from an AED to his chest and then after a minute his body jerked and seized, before it lay still again. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to cry as the events finally sunk in and she realised that her teacher might be gone for good.

After a few seconds of talking words that confused Tori, the paramedics shocked him again and Sikowitz's body jerked once more, then went still. Tori felt a lone salty tear running down her cheek and she fought against the tears that were in her eyes. The paramedics shocked Sikowitz once more and this time when his body jerked, he stayed still but the paramedic announced that he had a pulse. Tori was over the moon with happiness, as they put her teacher on a stretcher and carried him out of the door of the class room. Tori followed behind and she realised she would have to tell her friends what had happened to their acting teacher.

"Can I go with him?" Tori asked.

"Sure," The woman paramedic replied.

"Okay thanks," Tori said.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is short and rubbish so I apologise but I had to write a fic where Sikowitz had a heart attack as I haven't been able to find one on this site, so I thought I'd write one. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
